Lying in the arms of Death
by BRCullen
Summary: "You are lying in the arms of death every day, love" "Stop playing with it" Love and death come as they please. But in my case. They both were always one.


Walking into field no it was a meadow, wildflowers of every kind were scattered around and they shimmer in the sunlight yellow pink red every color I have ever imagine, and in the distance, there was the sound of the waterfall I can hear the music that is created when the water hit the rocks. It was not just beautiful it was breathtaking. I close my eyes and feel the peace as it washes over me as I stand here taking this all in. I was mesmerized; my heart was filled with joy. The wind was hitting my face with feather-like touches the warm sun was touching my face. I breathe and the scent of the soil that has touch the water just yet I inhale, and a pair of arms slid around my waist I lean against his chest and sigh he tightens his hold around me. I felt his cool lips on neck leaving me breathless. I turn around in his arm and lay my head on his chest and my arms around him. This was the moment of completeness I never felt so….amazingly calm there no way I can describe the feeling of joy, love, and peace was around me. I was dissolving at the moment completely…suddenly the warm breeze that was around filled with peace change into the chilling wind and I snap open my eyes.

And everything has changed into the feeling of dread, my heart filled with fear rather than joy everything was dead around me, the woods were haunting black branches was like they were here to suffocating me. It was like I could not breathe anymore and fire ignite around me I watch in horror at the flames as I try to escape but couldn't I can hear my heart pounding in my ears when I look at him he was fading into the black woods I can only see his red-blue eyes through the black hood.

"Don't" I cough unable to breathe?

"Wake up Bella!" the deep dark voice comes from him as he fades into the woods "it just a dream Bella, Wake up!"

"Earth to Bella, earth to Bella" A hand was waving in front of my face. I snap back to reality, shaking my head I look at my Best friend Emma. Her blue eyes were looking at me worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she sits beside me in the booth of the coffee shop where we both are regular.

"Yeah I am" I sigh

"Did you have the same beautiful nightmare all over again?" she raised her perfect eyebrow.

"You mean the beautiful dream that turns into the nightmare" Talking about that dream left me fearful and breathless at the same.

"Well yeah that's why beautiful nightmare" I rolled my eyes but agree with her it was beautiful the feeling being in his arms was something else. Something beautiful but then those black woods, the fire scare me. Those red-blue eyes looking at me, warning me those eyes that make me want to flee but something inside me always stops me. I always choose to stay in the fire circle just to see those eyes again I don't understand anything just the calling of staying and I get frozen in that dream at the same spot.

"Oh no Please don't go there again, we are already late for the work" She gets up and flick her blond hair back. I get up and shake my head "Work Bella, Work you have to focus" I try to get myself together.

We leave the coffee shop, I eyes lay on the man across the road he wearing black clothes and his head and his face was covered with black hood and mask I saw his red-blue eyes I froze. It was like in my dream.

"Bella!" I heard Emma calling me

"Emma lo-look!"I said shuttering and pointed across the road.

"What?"She asks confused I look back and he disappears. I shake my head am I hallucinating now?

"We are late"

"Yeah… le-let's go" My voice sounding hoarse.

The whole day I could not get this-get him out of my head. Who was he? What does he want? Was he dream or reality? Am I still asleep? My head was spinning. All I can see was him but in the blink of an eye, he disappears. Exhausted I left work late at night Emma left early so I took the bus alone. When I enter the bus there was no one. I sat on one of the empty seats. I look out of the window the roads were unusually quite I don't think I am that late the night. A chill ran through my spine and I swallow. The hair on my neck raise and my heart pounded in my ears. The sounds of wind become too loud, bus stop. I stand up as a reflex and look around; there was no one in sight. The light on the bus broke and sparks got scatter, I gasp as I saw the same person in black clothes and mask in front me appeared out of thin air, his mask covering his half face only his strange eyes visible. I try to step back but he grabs my arm, realizing I was stumbling. I try to steady myself and swallow half in fear and half in anticipation trust me I don't understand the anticipation part, but there was something thrilling about his appearance. I didn't know I was getting closer to him rather than getting away from him. All the fear was leaving my body replacing the same strange amazing feeling that I had felt in the starting of the dreams. His eyes had captured me; even if I want to I can't take my eyes off his. A breath left me and I raise my hand to remove the mask he grabs my wrist and stops me.

"Please" the certain need to see his face in my voice surprised me. He releases my wrist and I remove the mask. I slid my palm on his cheek, His skin was cold and soft his eyes was still mesmerizing as before he has a perfect angular nose, the jawline and high cheek he can't be human. His eyes were filled with adoration for me. His eyes were liquid blue dissolving into the red

"What are you?"I whisper. I was so close to him. His lips were just inches apart me. I was hypnotized, every cell in my body want to flee but my heart…..it's like, it is stuck with some invisible force

"Just a nightmare" And his lip touched mine. His lips were cold but warm against mine. I got consumed by them. My mind was numb and my body has a mind of its own, I can't help as I melt into his arms. I forget everything, even my name. I was aware of his cold touch as I slid my hand around his neck and he pulled away. His arms were still around me and I was looking back into his eyes, breathing heavily. Pressed against him, looking into his eyes every second was consuming, they were a pool of mysteries that are yet to be solved but there was also the feeling that I know him the familiarity of his presence never left me.

My eyes breaking the contact with his looked around his shoulder and I found us in a same beautiful meadow of my dreams. Before I could react I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Look at me," he said with the same voice, like rose petals brushing lightly against your skin. I look at him.

"Stay with me" His voice was soft and there was tenderness in his eyes his strange eyes were drawing me to him "stay with me," he said again. Realizing he was afraid?...afraid of losing me? Puzzled I put my hand on his chest where his heart was.

"What-"the same circle of fire burst around us.

"Wake up, Bella! Wake up!" his eyes were frantic. The whole meadow went dead and the black haunting color was everywhere my heart beat erratically, my breath labored. Scared and confused, I squeezed my eyes but the feeling of dread was swiping over me.

"Look at me, Bella!" He grabs the side of my head and makes me look at him "you have to wake up, Bella! Wake up!"

I snap open my eyes and I find myself in my bed covered in sweat but wearing the same clothes that I choose this morning to wear. Confuse I look around, was it a dream or reality or dream in reality. Was it actually a dream or I was really on a bus? But if I was on a bus then how I get here?

I got up in my bed, I realize I was shaking. I put my hand between my hands. What is happening to me those dreams they are just so real. I am having those dreams for a while now but today it was just something else…it was so real I had never felt anything so real in my life. Remembering the feeling of being in his arms his lips against mine those strange eyes consuming me a shiver ran through my spine. I found my heart beating erratically as those feelings started to rush in me. The heat started rising on my back but my feet and hands run cold. The peace of being in his arms but terrified of the fire that I always find myself sounded by. "Oh god! What the-" I hear the crash from the kitchen. I climb out of bed and ran toward kitchen passing through the living room but I was an idiot when I realize that I am going unarmed into potential danger but before the thought of taking something in my hand cross my mind I was in the kitchen.

Cat. It was a cat. A freaking cat! I shooed her….or him, I guess. I am an idiot not because I did not come armed but because I am getting worked up over a dream. I mean who does that, apparently me. But if I just dreamed it how I was here I should be on the bus or did I even started my day ?but looking down at my clothes the dress pants and shirt the look I usually wear at office it seems like I did start my day I look at the clock it was 5 in the morning. Okay then I did start my day yesterday but obviously, I don't know how it ended if I was asleep in my bed in office clothes, something is really odd, the weird feeling started to bubble in again. I took a glass of water and finish it in two gulps. I sigh. As much as I think about it my head started to spin. I don't know what I feel anymore.

A shower, yes a long, nice and hot shower that's what I need. I get to the bathroom, getting out of my clothes I stand under the shower hot sprays hitting my body, relaxing my tense muscles. I look down at my hands, concentrating as the warm water run through them, tracing the droplets from eyes and trying to calm down. I am over thinking this it's meant nothing. There must be some logical explanation to this, it has to be. I try to calm myself and block the thoughts of that nightmare…..or dream or was it real. No, I shook my head. It can't be real.

I slid under my bed sheet after a shower. It was relaxing but it didn't stop the swirling thoughts in my head. I don't know what it is, what is with this dream but it refuses to leave, the feeling of warmth and coldness together was not leaving me. Remembering when the first time I actually had that dream. I was 12 years old, of course, how could I forget about it? I was so afraid; I thought I was going somewhere to never come back.

 _It was the morning of my birthday; I did wake up with the sight of my parents smiling faces wishing me happy birthday and mountain of gifts around me but then all the hell break loose. It just started with a little coughing but soon I started puke blood I was in so much pain, my head seems like it will split in half. I look at my parent's worried faces but that day a feeling of fear that I would never see them again was there and then I fall unconscious._

 _That was the first time I walk into that dream….in that meadow. It was beautiful as it is now. The beautiful spark in the air around it was all the same. The voice of waterfall the feeling of peace, everything I saw everything I felt was just…..mesmerizing and then he walked towards me with his strange eyes, dressed all in black the cloak flying behind; the hood covering his head and a black cloth covering half of his face so that only his strange red-blue eyes would be visible. He kneels in front of me so he will eye level with me. It did not scare me to be in his presence. He put him both hands on my shoulder "It's time to go" he said in a soft voice. His strange eyes met my big blue ones._

" _Where?" I ask him blinking suddenly I don't like the feeling his words were giving me._

" _You have to come with me," he said not answering my question. I don't know what makes me say it "No!" He tries to grab me "No!" He looks into my eyes and something changes in his and suddenly the circle of fire surrounded us. Everything went black and dead "Pl-please! Please don't take me I want to go back" I said stammering. He looks at me with those strange eyes, something change in them._

" _You have to wake up" he whisper. I look at him confused, eyes streaming "Wake up Bella !"_

And just like that, I was snapped back into the consciousness. Finding me in the hospital room to my parent's relieved faces. Since then this dream had haunted me every time I sleep. Doctors never find out what actually happened it was gone as soon as it has come.

 _ **Somewhere else…..**_

"The elders won't let you get away with this, Edward" A man in a black clock was standing front of the fireplace, looking at the fire that was reflecting in his red-blue eyes. He was silently listening to the man behind, lost in his own thoughts. He was just like him dressed all in black. "You are pushing your luck" he continues. Staring at the fire he stayed silent. All he has in his mind was that that girl. _How she change my very essence of existence._ He thought darkly _one moment of weakness and it changed everything…_ _ **everything.**_

"You have to change things," he said. _Change things….change_ _ **things**_ _that what had I went for today I was going to put end to all of this but…..but what happened was not what I had planned. She stopped me again I always step forward to do what I suppose to do but I got froze in my track every time. I don't know what is it in her that I unable take her, I don't understand what happens when I look at her when she looks at me with those eyes when she came close when she asks to see me when she…..ugh!._ He clenches his hands in fists. His body tense by the mere thought of her. She was making him question everything.

"If you can't then we have to find another way" At hearing this he moves at lightning speed soon the man's feet was above the ground and his hand was on his throat so tight like he was intending to kill him. His eyes were blazing. Their kind does not need to breathe but it was quite uncomfortable.

"Look I am not the enemy here you have to do it no matter what otherwise you are the one who is in danger you will fade in-" he tightens his hold "into nothing" The man complete. The look into his eyes-his eyes was like fire blazing brightly in fury.

"If anyone," he said through her clench teeth "and I do mean _anyone_ even got close to her they will be the first one to fade into nothing" he release him. He doesn't understand what is happening to him, but if someone has to take her it would be him…..him. He left the room with determination. _This time nothing will stop me._

…

I woke with the jolt. Trying to regulate my breathing I swallow and shook my head same dream again. I got startled when I hear my phone ringing. It was Emma. I pick it up. Before I can say hello.

"When you are free? We have to go shopping?"

"Hello to you too," I said sarcastically

"Yes, yes hello now answer my question"

"You know my schedule better then I know why are you asking me then? But what shopping?"

"There is a party in office for the new deal sign remember? This Saturday" she said in duh voice. I slap my forehead. How could I forget that? "Yeah right" I sigh. If this continues I will lose my mind surely.

"So?" She my attention to her

"So?" I asked confused

"Oh, when should I pick you up?" I thought about it mind was still foggy

"Um…..At Five?" I said unsure

"Ok then be ready"

"Yeah"

Finding the dresses was easy. We were looking for shoes, Emma takes us to the shop that has a sale. I smile at the excited look on Emma's as she looks at shoes that were on sale.

"You do realize that you have a perfect pair of shoes at home for the dress you just had bought" I remind her.

"I know but a woman can never have too many shoes and they are on sale," She said the end part with glee. I chuckle as I shook my head. Then something Out of the glass grabs my attention I narrowed my eyes and get close to it. My eyes got wide as I make out the same hooded figure that haunts my dream. Only his eyes were visible and he was looking straight into mine. I felt a tug and I could not take my eyes off him I found myself drawn to them. A fuzzy warm feeling rush through me. All the weight in my body left me. My mind seems to free of everything; every nerve in my body was left loose. He lift his eyes from me and the spell broke.

I did not find myself in the shop but I was standing in the middle of the road. I saw a speeding car coming to me. My eyes wide in horror. This is it; this is it, this it. This is my end. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the impact.

But it never came instead I found myself in a pair of arms. I look up and his strange eyes were staring back at me.

"Why I can't do this?" He mummer probably to himself, he looks at me.

Something tells me whatever happened, it happened because of him. I narrow my eyes. I clench my jaw. Whether he is real or not he starting to irritate me. I put my palms flat on his chest and I push him back forcefully. He releases me. Never mind the emptiness I felt when he did. He turns but I grab him by the elbow. His arms were covered but it did not stop the sparks that shoot in my arms. He looks back at me.

"Who are you?"

He did not answer, just stare at me plainly.

"Who are you and what you did?" I repeated. He was still silent.

"Answer me!" he comes little closer just to tower over me I look up in eyes his.

"You are laying in the arms of death every day, love," He said in his deep and dark voice looking straight into my eyes. "Stop playing with it"

"What do you mean?" Fear was rising in my chest "who are you?!" I repeated my question

"You want to know who I am." Cockiness in his voice like he knows all the secrets of the world.

"Yes," I answered.

"Death" And he disappeared into black spoke, my hand that had to grab his elbow hanging in the air.

A tab on my shoulder. I jump

I turn around and met with Emma's Green eyes. I breathe in relief. My hand on my heart, it was beating uncontrollably.

"What?" She asked to confuse

"Nothing," I said feeling my mouth is dry

You look pale are you alright? Concern her voice.

"Yes, Yes" I try to reassure her.

"Oh, oh okay" clearly confused but she did not push it, for that I was grateful. She changes the subject and started to walk and started to tell me about the shoes brought and how it going to be fun at the party. I tuned her out my thoughts were somewhere else. What happened back there?

" _You are lying in the arms of death every day, love"_

" _Stop playing with it"_

I swallow as I remember his words. What does it mean? Is he real? Or just fragment of my imagination?

I found myself front of the mirror to get ready for the party I was not feeling like going. But Emma insists she said, " _live a little Bella"_. Live a little sure, if I had left a life to live at all. I give waves to my hairs as my brown lock fell to my back. I had black smoky eyes make up my dress was red. Thin straps, tightens to the waist and lose to the knee. It has law back that comes the middle of it. I had matching red heels. My dress was simple.

I looking at the party was in full swing. Music was on. It was an unofficial party just for the employees and the team that had work hard for the deal. Lighting was everywhere, there was an open bar, Emma went to get us drinks.

The hair around my neck raised, that makes me look around the hall the lights suddenly changes into dim one. The feeling of being watched swipe into me. I look around frantically. I swallow my heart skipped a beat I even don't want to recognize why I was feeling so restless suddenly. To make myself feel secure I walk into the middle of the dance floor. Then my eyes lay across the hall, music changes into a melody seems like rain and spring were blending together. I gasp as my eyes met his, he was wearing a black tux, black shirt. But my death that what it was, but there is one more feeling inside of me that I don't understand.

I stumble back in shock but someone supported me his hand was on my bare arms Goosebumps raise all over my body I titled my head back to just to see his eyes stare back at me. My breathing stopped, I am sure my heart will come out of it ribcage. I look back where I saw him standing but he was not there. I look up at him again his face close to mine enough that his breath was brushing against my face. I look into his eyes dazed.

I felt his hand sliding from my arms to my back stopping at my spine living a fire burning in its wake in my every cell of the skin he touched. I close my eyes at the sensation as he slid his figure tips on my spin, my mouth open slightly open, I can still hear the music taking a dark turn like chilling night. I know what he is here for why he just doesn't do it why he just not take me why he is doing this, why he is making me feel all of those things that I should not feel now.

"Scared?" He dark voice whisper in my ears

"No," I said opening and looking into his eyes I have to be strong it is a game for him. I step back from his arms his one hand fall on his side but one was still was grabbing my arms tightly holding me to him. I try to release myself but he snaps me back to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he moves us around the dance floor. He didn't answer but twirl me around and snap me back like my back was at his front and felt his every muscle moving to the music's dark beats as it was turning into something alluring. I volunteer lean to him His lips were touching my ear I squeak at the feeling. His hand slid down on my bare arms rising Goosebumps at his wake. I feel consumed by the intensity of his touch. I didn't know when he turns me around and flushed me against his body I look up into his eyes. They were like magnets. His arms were wrapped around me there was no room for anything. I can feel him against my every cell. I look at him helplessly knowing that I can't fight this anymore. The music stopped, the spell broke, and I blink to clear my fogged mind. He stepped back and releases me. A feeling of emptiness filled me. He turns around to leave and my heart squeezed in my chest. I grab his hand. He looks at me.

"Don't" I shook my head. I don't know what I am doing but it had felt right.

"Step back and let me go"

"No," I said strongly. I have to end this today an emotion crossed his eyes, it left as soon as it comes. I grew frustrated

"What is this to you? A game? Why don't you do what you came here for?" I asked in accusing tone

"You don't know what are you asking for?" There was torment in his voice.

"Actually I do I just don't understand, why don't you get over with it?"

He looks around and snatches me toward him and a wisp of air hit me that make close my eyes. I open my eyes and found myself in my living room I look around and he was standing front of me. I was free of his caged arms but he was standing close to me

Let's end this today. I thought

We just stare each other for long I don't know how much time had passed.

"You should end this"

"Yes I should" he agrees

"Then why don't you"

"I can't" There was something in his voice.

"Why not?"

"I. Can't." He said through his clench teeth

"Then leave me alone! Stop bothering me!" I finally lost it. Breathing heavily "Is it a game to you? Do you have any idea what this doing to me?" I asked fully aware there a chance that he might not even care.

"I can't leave you either" he has a look of helplessness in his eyes he looks defeated. My heart constricted at that. I close my eyes; I cannot believe what is happening.

"Why not?" I murmured I felt his head leaning and his forehead touching mine. His hand comes to the back of my neck holding me to him his touch shoot sparks in my spine. I shivered.

I can't he whisper I open my eyes to look at his. I notice every shred of emotion I felt reflecting in his eyes like a mirror. I gasp at the realization.

"How?" That is the only thing that came to my mind. How is it possible for him?

"I don't know how? I don't when? It just happened" He sighs. Then I make a decision now it really has to end. If this is what it takes then so be it. I look at him and he saw the decision in my eyes.

"No!" In a blink of an eye, he was five feet away from me. He eyes were blazing.

"I want to-"

"No! No! You can't want that". A wall of fire burst between us. Reflecting the torment in his eyes. Knowing where I should be now left me with nothing but peace now. The agony the pain I felt had left me.

"If death is what it takes to be with you then so be it". I look squarely in his pain anticipation fear and love filled eyes.

"Don't do this" He sounds threatening. I smile always saving me at the expense of his existence but that what destiny wants and now that's what it will get.

I move forward,

"Step back! Step back Bella" He Said. "I am a fire you will get burn." He warned

"I expect no less… if that's what it takes, if that's what is written, if-if that is my fate then I am ready to burn in you" I step ahead and fire subside.

"This time no matter what I am not stepping back," I said my determination clear.

I was so…..so close to him half an inch away just a little more and my whole body would press against him and this time nothing would make me step back I look into his eyes the whole world was in them I see his soul where he wants to be with me as much I want to be with him I am not scared any more I am ready to drown in them to never come back to life I raise my hand to touch his cheek.

"There is nothing after this," he said not like he wants to stop me but like he just let me know one last time and that's what he did he didn't stop me as my fingertips slid against his cheek.

"There is _everything_ after this," I said, his skin was soft against my palm.

"There is nothing, but darkness," he said as he started to lean toward me

"I don't care" If that darkness, he tried so much to keep me from. Going to give a chance to with him then why would I care.

"You will get lost in it," he said as his lips come close to mine and all I was waiting for them to meet and get lost in them.

"I don't care" I repeated myself as he slides his arms around me and presses me against him. I gasp at the feel as my body's every curve slid against him.

"You sure? because there is no going back" I look at him waiting he slide his fingers to remove some hairs but I was not aware of anything but him his body pressed against me his hands across my cheek my whole body weight was in his arms I was feeling weightless. I close my eyes at the feeling of him.

"I don't want to come back," I said in a whisper as his lips touch mine I feel sucked in different world he was right I will burn and I was burning with love and desire, I was not aware of my own existence I gasp as our body started to slid against each other. It was nothing after this but I didn't want anything but this.

I felt a tug and I gasp and open my eyes and I find myself in the meadow the beautiful from my dreams and I felt someone presence, not someone his. I look at him sitting at my side and I realize I was laying in his arms I look at his face and he was already looking back at me with those strange yet magnificent eyes and he was smiling I was seeing him smiling the first time. I can't help but smile back; he was still looking at me without blinking and with that smile suddenly feeling self-conscious. I got up and sit looking around but not understanding what happens I look down I found myself in simple white gown its sleeves were full and it felt like silk against my skin. I felt a tug and I was under him. He was still looking at me as look around the meadow with uneasiness. What if-

"Don't worry it won't change like it does in your dream" He assured me.

I look at him confused then why it always change in my dream

"Because I refuse to take you" I frown at his answer, not understanding.

"You die every time you fall asleep" I look at him eyes widen unable to wrap my head around what he said.

"What happens after you wake me up?" I ask

"I burn in the fire circle every time you go, as a punishment" He answered and a tear left my eyes. So much pain so much agony. How can he do this?

He wipes away the tears from his figure tip. "Now now I did not take your request so you can cry," He said smiling. I close my eyes wondering what will happen now. I felt him kissed my forehead. I open my eyes.

"Don't worry about what happens next?" He said

"Enjoy this is beautiful," He said softly.

"Yes, It is" I agree as he leans to kiss me and met him halfway. Sunbeam on our skin.

Love and death come as they please. But in my case. They both were always one.

* * *

 _ **So What you think? I would love to know. Plz, review!**_


End file.
